Hadiah Terbaik
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Amuro Tidak tau bahwa kartu dengan tinta hitam ditangannya akan jadi hadiah terbaiknya tahun itu. [#Amuversary ]


**Detective Conan by: Aoyama Gosho.**

 **Hadiah terbaik by: Amaya Kuruta.**

 **OOC, TYPO, ANEH, DAN LAINNYA!**

 **For: Amuversary~**

 **Enjoy it!**

Amuro tersenyum diantara Kepakan burung yang berterbangan meninggalkan taman. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bersantai macam itu. Pekerjaannya benar-benar membutakannya dari warna dunia. Selama ini dia selalu berfokus pada warna hitam dan putih saja. Tapi kali ini ia bisa melihat langit yang biru, rerumpunan yang hijau dan bunga yang beraneka warna. Ia tak tau kenapa Ia bisa bersantai hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja Poirot tidak buka hari itu. Tiba-tiba saja Vermouth tidak menghubunginya untuk 'misi' BO lainnya. Yah, untuk yang kedua, Amuro bersyukur saja sih. Tapi mungkin memang ia harus berlibur macam ini sesekali. Kakinya melangkah santai melewati rumpun bunga disamping kanan kirinya. Hari itu indah. Hari itu tenang. Amuro tersenyum.

"A! Kau kakak yang ada di pairot!" Amuro menoleh dan melihat sekelompok anak kecil menunjuknya. Diantara mereka ada anak berkacamata dan berambut pirang strawberry.

"Amuro-san?"

"Oh, hai Conan-kun!" Sapanya balik. Para anak kecil itu berlari mendekatinya. Amuro bisa melihat gadis kecil berambut pirang itu berjalan terakhir.

"Kau libur?" Tanya Conan. Amuro tersenyum.

"Yah, mereka bilang Poirot harus tutup hari ini. Entah kenapa." Jawabnya.

"Huh? Tapi kami tadi lihat Azusa-san disana. Bersama orang yang tinggal di-"

"GENTA!" Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko Berteriak lantang. Genta mentup mulutnya. Amuro mengangkat alisnya. Jadi? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Lalu? Apa yang dilakukan nona Azusa disana?" Tanya Amuro. Conan hanya tertawa datar.

"Kita tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi.." Conan dan yang lainnya menoleh kearah suara. Ai Haibara sedang berbicara.

"Lebih baik kau disini saja. Apalagi setelah Porsche hitam itu berhenti didepan Poirot tadi." Lanjut Ai. Amuro melebarkan matanya.

"Kapan terakhir kau melihatnya?" Tanya Amuro.

"Kami kesini sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ya, sekitar itu." Jawab Ai. Amuro langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka. Hilang sudah segala opini tentang pagi yang cerah dan damai itu. Porsche hitam? Gin kah? Atau? Kenapa mereka datang kesana? Apa yang terjadi?

Ditaman, Conan menoleh kearah Ai dan tersenyum meledek.

"Hee, Kurasa kau memang bakat berakting, Haibara." Ujar Conan.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Kau mau bilang aku harus menjadi aktris, begitu?" Tanya Ai sambil berjalan. " Ayo. Tugas kita selesai." Ajak Ai. Para detective cilik itu berseru senang.

.

.

Amuro melihatnya. Pintu Poirot terbuka. Tapi dia tidak melihat mobil Porsche merek apapun disana.

 _"Jangan-jangan.."_ Amuro segera berlari. Jangan salahkan otaknya yang selalu bersangka buruk. Salahkan saja organisasi hitam yang selalu saja menjatuhkan korban dimanapun mereka parkir!

BRAK.

 _SIIIIIIIIIIING~_

Sepi. Itu kata pertama. Jadi? Amuro segera melangkah masuk untuk mencari sesuatu yang sungguh tak ingin dicari. Ia tak berharap menmukan bangkai barang bangkai tikus ataupun cicak sekalipun.

CLIK.

Amuro menoleh. Dimana suara itu? Ia berlari kearah dapur dan melihatnya. Sosok berambut pirang tengah mengrahkan pistol kearahnya.

"Vermouth.." Gumamnya. Namun seperti tersetting secara otomatis, senyuman itu terpampang diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tak punya urusan dengan pemilik café ini kan?" Tanya Amuro.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kau tau kan bagaimana cara kita bekerja? Seitidaknya, nona ini memiliki ingatan tentangmu." Amuro menatap gadis yang tergeltak dengan darah di dadanya.

 _Azusa-san!_

"Jadi? Kenapa kau harus membunuhnya?"

"Oh, tentu saja! Kau fikir kami tidak tau siapa kau?" Tanya Wanita pirang itu. Amuro tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya penyusup kan?"

"Hei..aku tak mengerti apa yang-"

"Shhh.. aku tak butuh alasan."

"CLICK"

"DOR!"

Amuro mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mendengar suara tembakan. Ya, ia mendengarnya. Kemudian karena tak menemukan bercak darah di kemejanya, ia kembali menoleh kearah Vermouth dan.. apa itu? Bunga? Ia melihat Vermouth mengambil seikat bunga mawar yang ada di mulut pistol itu dan berjalan mendekat.

"Untukmu." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia bisa melihat Vermouth menarik wajahnya.

"Eh?" Lalu lampu menyala dan..

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, AMURO SAN!" Dan suasana mendadak riuh. Amuro hanya memandang bingung semuanya. Ini hari apa?

.

.

Café memang tuup tapi itu hanya karena pemilik Poirot ingin memberi kejutan untuk ulang tahun salah satu pelayannya yang terkenal berbakti dan mampu menarik pengunjung itu. Ia meminta saran pada salah satu kenalannya, Yukiko Kudo dan… tau sendiri apa akibatnya meminta saran pada wanita mantan artis terbaik macam Yukiko Kudo kan?

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau seterkejut itu tadi tapi ini menyenangkan!" Azusa berseru riang sembari memakan makanannya.

"Kau yakin Azusa-san tidak mendengar percakapanmu dengan Amuro-san? Dia bisa curiga." Bisik Conan. Yukiko menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Dia sibuk mendengar intruksi super keras ditelinganya." Jawab Yukiko. Conan jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang diperdengarkan. Pesta kecil itu sederhana. Mengundang beberapa orang terdekat Poirot dan Kogoro Mouri. Amuro memilih menyingkir. Duduk didekat jendela. Matanya kembali menatap langit. Ulang tahun ya?

"Kau murung di hari ulang tahunmu? Menyedihkan." Amuro menoleh dan mendapati gadis pirang kecil duduk didepannya.

"Oh? Kukira kau juga melewatkannya. Ulang tahun yang hitam." Jawab Amuro kemudian keduanya terdiam. Kemudian Ai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam bajunya.

"Ah, benar. Ini untukmu." Jawabnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil. Amuro mengangkat alisnya dan menerima kotak itu. Ia membukanya untuk menemukan Sebuah kartu.

"Ini apa?" Tanyanya. Ai melihatnya datar.

"Kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun? Dan sedikit hadiah dariku." Jawab Ai. Amuro membaca tulisan didalamnya.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Furuya Rei."_

Singkat, jelas, dan padat. Tapi entah kenapa Amuro tersenyum membaca. Bukan senyum jejadian yang biasa ia tampakkan. Senyuman itu hangat. Kemudian ia melihat kearah gadis kecil itu.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya. Ai mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian ia menatap orang didepannya.

"Itu bukan masalah besar." Jawab Ai. Amuro mengerti. Ini jelas bukan hadiah yang besar. Hanya sebuah kartu ucapan saja. Ok, mungkin plus kotaknya. Tapi memberi ucapan selamat semacam itu, kapan terakhir kali ia mendengarnya? Saat menyandingkan kata 'selamat ulang tahun' dengan nama aslinya, kapan terakhir ia mendengarnya?Amuro membaca kalimat itu sekali lagi untuk kemudian menemukan nomer yang tertera dikeras itu.

"Nomermu?" Tanya Amuro. Ai tersenyum.

"Bukan. Rye." Jawabnya.

"Huh?"

"Rye. Shuichi Akai. Kupikir kau tak akan terlalu senang jika hanya menerima kalimat macam itu dariku." Jawa Ai sembari beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya. Amuro menaap kertas ditangannya peuh semangat. _Ini bisa untuk balackmailing kan?_ Kemudian ia menatap punggung mungil yang menjauh itu dan tersenyum. Ia menopang dagunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Menatap langit sekali lagi. kemudian ia bergumam.

"Ini.. mungkin hadiah terbaikku, gadis kecil."

- **END**

 **My first fanfic di sini! Uwaaaaa. End-.**


End file.
